Crimson Ruin Twin
by truedragon13
Summary: A human from a war torn world gets reincarnated in the world of dxd. What chaos and change could he bring as the younger twin brother of rias gremory. ... This is a harem...sorry for the lame summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or any manga, anime or other references that i used to make the story.

"Kurama don't try to fight them by yourself!" Screamed Yume towards his red haired friend while punching some demons making their heads cave in.

"Don't worry, they are just weak de-". Kurama was then sliced in half by a sword

The world seem to stop as yume watched his friend fall dead on the ground. "Kurama!". His eyes then moved to the large demon wearing an armor who held the sword that killed his friend.

His body then went under some transformation, his eyes, hair and parts of his skin became stained with red from the uncontrollable flow of his blood and An intricate pattern formed on his forehead and under his eyes.

Yume then dashed towards the large demon, as he moved power shockwave was created that hit some of the demons making them explode on the spot.

His fist met the sword of the demon that created a loud explosion. The sword shattered and some of the pieces flew away from them. His right hand reached for the demons head before he completely tore it off.

As the demon fell to the ground yume then started panting heavily. The technique that he had used was a replica of someones inborn ability, thanks to his ability replication he was able to replicate it, the problem was it was not suited for the use of humans. 'I need to finish this quickly'.

His body then hunched before he took a single step and vanished. The demons didn't know what happened one moment they were walking towards him and then suddenly some of them started having their heads ripped off while other have holes where their hearts should be.

Yume stopped and fell to his knees, he started coughing and vomitting blood. 'Damn it my body couldn't handle this anymore' he cancelled the technique in which became a fatal flaw because of the enormous strain hit his body such that it could muscle tears, bone fractures, nerve damage. 'Shit wrong move'. He thought as he fell on the ground face first.

He could hear footsteps coming towards him. 'I guess this is were i end'. He felt several sharp object pierce his body. 'Why? Why has the gods had abandoned us?'

Yume then coughed up more blood as a spear pierced his heart. 'I wish..i wish i could have lived in a world not like this'. Was his last thought before he had died.

DxD world

"Zeoticus!" Venelena screamed as she started pushing.

"Y-yes my dear?". Zeoticus asked as he forced himself not to scream in pain as his wife crushed his hand.

"Never...and i mean never again i will get pregnant with twins". If glares could kill her husband would have been dead.

"Yes dear" despite the pain and fear he is feeling because if his wife zeoticus is actually pretty happy since his first child was born earlier and now the twin is coming out.

"A last push venelena-sama" said the doctor.

"Argghhhhhh". She gave it her all in her last push.

"Congratulations it's a baby boy" the doctor handed the baby to venelena.

Venelena held her third child gently. "I'm gonna name you Yume".

Zeoticus looked at his husband weirdly. "Isn't yume a female name?". The answer he got from his wife was a heated glare.

"His name is yume and that's final...are we clear?".

The sharp edge of the last word his wife said made him flinch. "Yes dear".

"Good". She said as she handed her son back to the doctor.

10 years later ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yume sat on top of a tree as he watched a bird flew. He raised his hand with his index finger extended and the other curled, his eyes followed the bird for a few seconds before a bolt of lightning shot out of his finger and electrocuted the bird paralyzing it. 'Magic really is a convenient ability' he thought as he stared at his finger. He has been training magic for 4 years under mcgregor mathers but also been secretly training and studying using the library by himself. 'If only i had this ability back then'. He clenched his hand into a fist as the memory of his friend dying.

His still has hus memory of before being reborn to this world along with the knowledge and ability.

"Yume-kun". He heard his name being called and looked down to see his twin sister rias. "Mother is looking for you".

"Why?" He had asked her permission to go out just half an hour ago so why was she looking for him.

"She said it is time for us to get our Evil pieces" rias said excitedly since she had been waiting to get hers.

Yume's eyes widen, The evil pieces was One of the things that he had wished he had back then. He stood up on the branch before he let himself fall, he did a flip before he landed perfectly on his feet.

Rias scoffed as she walked away from his twin. "Show off". That was one thing that she had wanted to learn but yume didn't want to teach her saying it was dangerous despite him doing it almost all the time.

"I am to please". Yume said as he caught up to her.

Rias then decided to change the topic. "Why were you targeting birds with lightning again?".

"I was practicing to paralyze a moving opponent from afar" he had learned how to paralyze someone with just a touch to benefit his hand to hand combat and jow he is practicing paralyzing someone from afar.

"Paralysis? But why?". Why would he practice something like that if he could just blast their enemies with the power of destruction.

He knows how naive his twin is. "Say that you fought someone who can counter the power of destruction-".

"But that's impossible". Rias wined since many had said that the power of destruction is as powerful ability.

"I'm not finished". He hit the back of her head earning a glare from her. "What if someone found a way to counter it or defend against it? What would you do?".

"Then i'll use some other magic". After all she had been studying magic.

"What if that enemy has the ability to negate magic?". Yume believes that there is no such thing as an absolute ability or power there is always someway or one way to counter or defend against it.

"Then i'll fight him or her with hand to hand".

"And what if they are stronger than you?". He then saw her opening her mouth. "And stronger than your peerage".

She has no answer to that, even though it was just a hypothetical question it could really happen in the future.

"Having the ability to paralyze your enemy gives you the advantage in a fight, you can earn a few seconds to either come up with a plan or escape your enemy plus it leaves them vulnerable for some amount of time". He saw her started thinking. "But this actually depends on how you paralyze your enemy".

"What do you mean?" Rias asked with a confused look.

"For example you use electricity to paralyze someone, what if they are immune to electricity?, you could use poison but what if they have a tremendous healing ability like the phenex? Or immune to poison or has a healer or knows how to cure it? You could even use your energy to disrupt your enemies energy to paralyze them but what if they have perfect control over it?". The last one was the one that he had incorporate in his hand to hand combat.

"Then how would i know what type to use?". She was now starting to see her twins point.

"You won't know until you fight so you'll just have to learn all of them just in case one of them fails". Knowledge is power as they say and it was actually true.

"Then teach me". Since he knows alot about this stuff who would else be better to teach her.

"After we get back home ok?"

rias pouted cutely. "Fine".

"Raise you back to the house?". He started running before she could even answer.

"Mouuu yume-kun you cheater". Rias ran after his brother.

Yume is happy, now that he has been reborn in a world that is not in constant chaos like his previous one, he just wish that it can stay the same like this.

To be continued

Authors note: a bit of info.

Yume has an ability to replicate anything he sees as long as it was not energy based. (Suggestion if you think that it should stay like that or become something that can replicate an energy based ability).

He was a human before and the ability he had used is blood destruction from no game no life.

He has his knowledge about fighting but lacks power to back it up as of yet.

Read and review guys. I accept suggestions and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own high school dxd or any manga, anime or other references that i used to make the story.

"Good day ajuka-san". Venelena greeted ajuka beelzebub.

"Good day lady venelena". He greeted back. "And good day to you two, i assume that you both are ready to receive you evil pieces?".

"Yes please". Yuma and rias said at the same time. Them speaking at the same time wasn't a new thing since a lot of twins does that.

"The follow me" ajuka lead them to a separate room that has a monument. "Just touch this monument and release some of your energy". He placed a container next to it

Rias was the first to come up and touch it. The monument glowed red along the container for a second.

"Here you go" ajuka handed rias the container in which she opened it to see her evil pieces.

Ajuka noticed something about her pieces . "Congratulations it seems rias had received a mutation piece".

Rias was over joyed since only a few could receive it.

The next was yume who did the same as his sister but the monument and container glowed brightly than when rias did it.

Yume received his evil pieces but it did not have any mutated piece.

Ajukas eyes narrowed, he had noticed how bright the monument had glowed. 'It seems that young yume is stronger than he appears to be'. He watched as lady venelena congratulated her children. "All right then were done, congratulations to you two".

"Thank you" rias said.

"Thanks". Yume said a little quieter than his sister.

"The we better get going ajuka-san". Lady venelena said and ajuka nodded before leading them out.

before they got out of the room yume noticed something. On the far end of the room there was 9 nine chess piece on a shelf that resembled a king. Looking around and seeing that no one was looking he quietly ran towards it and took one. 'A King pieces? Why are they not included in the set that was given?' He decided to think about it later and placed it in his pocket.

As the gremory trio left ajuka went back to where he kept the 9 nine king pieces. "If sirzechs discovers that i let his brother steal one of the king pieces he would surely kill me". He had seen that yume had took one if the pieces, he could have stopped the boy but something inside of him wanted to see if he was able to handle having a king pieces. ''I just hope it does not kill him".

"mother?" Yume called out gaining both rias and their mother's attention.

"Yes yume-chan?".

He needed to no why so it would be better to ask someone who would tell him. "Why are there only 15 pieces in the evil pieces set rather than 16 like in a chess set? Why was it missing a king?".

"Well yume-chan rumors say that there are only a few king piece and using them is both a gift and curse".

"Why?". There must be reason.

"Well it could boost the power of the user but it could also kill the user". She saw the seriously look on her children. "Well that was just a rumor anyway, i don't know why ajuka-san never made a king piece". Ok it was better for them not to know that what she said was true.

Yume didn't believe the last part of what she said. 'It can boost the power of the user but also could kill them? But why? Weren't their anyone who could handle such strain?'. There are many question floating inside of his head but for now he would set that aside.

Yume then started walking outside of the house intending to do more training, he wouldn't let himself be weak just because this world isn't in constant war.

"Yume-kun wait up". Rias called out.

"You need something?". He turned around to look at her.

"You said that you would train me". Did her brother just forget his own promise?.

He had forgotten about that fact. "Okay follow me".

"Yehey". Rias said cheerfully as she followed her brother.

'This would be a stressful training i'm sure of that' for some reason he could already feel that it would be hard to teach rias.

time skip 5 hours later

There was one thing that realize today, it was that her twin brother was not the best teacher that there is because who the hell uses a technique yet can't even properly explain how it works.

"I think it better if i ask Mcgreggor-san instead". Rias said to her brother making him deflate.

"Fine". Yume said gloomily. He had wanted to teach her it wasn't his fault that he couldn't explain it properly.

Rias decided to change the topic so her brother won't wallow in sadness anymore. "Ne yume-kun have you heard about the guests that will arrive tomorrow?".

"Guests?". Well he wasn't informed of that.

"Uhuh, mother said that they will be important people".

"Hmmm who could they be?". Well there are many important devils in the underworld.

"Don't know since mother didn't even tell me who they are". Rias sat on the ground and laid her back on the tree.

"Well i guess we will know tomorrow". Yume sat next to his sister. There was this voice in the back of his head that kept saying that somethings gonna happen that would piss him off but he just shoved it farther into his mind

Rias yawned and closed her eyes, she had leaned her head on her twins shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this forever".

Yume smiled before he adjusted himself and rias so she would have her head on his lap. "Is that your dream rias?".

"Hmmm? Well a part of it i guess". She answered without looking at him.

Yume just stared at her while he smiled. It was nice to have a family since he never had one before. He had promise himself that he would protect them in anyway and any form that he can.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ To be continued

Authors note: to those who are following, who favorited and reading my story, i sincerely thank you all.

Now yume did steal one of the king pieces but he wouldn't use it for now. the reason Ajuka let him take one because he wanted to know if yume could handle it and how much power could he gain from it, he was basically being a test subject to ajuka.

Read and review please. I am accepting suggestions by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own high school dxd or any manga, anime or other references that i used to make the story.

the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. "Sirzechs-nii-san had mastered it to the point that he was able to create two form of it". But there is something bothering him. "But unto what extent can the power of destruction ne manipulated?".

It is an energy of course, it maybe unique to their family but it is still demonic energy and just like almost all energy it should be possible to manipulate in many forms.

Yume extended his right hand and lightning started to dance around it. "Manipulating energy to elemental type of magic is easy, one just have to visualize the form in the mind before it is casted". He inhaled deeply before he exhaled, he relaxed himself and cleared his mind. 'Visualize it'. He thought to himself.

The lightning on his hand change color and turned to red and black. The lightning then blasted off his hand and hit a boulder completely annihilating it leaving not even a spec of dust from the boulder.

Yume stared at his hand then to the place where the boulder used to have then back to his hand. "I..i did it". The mental strain was big but if he continuously practice then it would go away in time. "So it is possible to transmute it into an elemental...yosh on to the next experiment".

Ones again he raised his right hand and activated his power of destruction. "Now to see if it can transform to something else". The power of destruction concentrated into his hand then it slowly formed into a four fingered claw. Yume examined his hand turned claw with fascination. "Haha...hahaha...hahahahaha". He started laughing madly at his success.

Yume then raised his hand above his head before he brought it down in diagonally. His eyes widen when four energy slash left his claws, he watched as the slashes tore the ground before it hit a tree destroying it leaving not even a splinter in its wake.

The power of destruction then move to his back and formed a pair of wings. A large and evil smile crept to his lips before he crouched down and pushed himself in the air. Yume then looked at the ground while he hovered above the sky. "This is fasci-". The wings then vanished and he started free falling.

Yume summoned his devil wings and flew to the ground, as he landed he started panting and sweating but the smile on his lips never left. "Fascinating, why? Why has no one ever tried this before?".

"Yume". He froze when he heard his older brother's voice behind him.

"Nii-san". Yume said as he slowly turned. "How long have you been there?".

A large and proud smile stuck on sirzechs lips. "Since the lightning part".

"Basically from the beginning". Damn it how did he not feel his presence?.

"Yume" sirzechs said in a serious tone making yume gulp in nervousness. "I'm so proud of you".

Yume froze when his brother suddenly appeared in front of him and gave him a hug then started crying, his mind didn't register the other things that his brother had said. "Nii-san".

Sirzechs heard him call so he stopped his ranting. "Yes yume-chan?".

He hated it when his brother called him like that but never voiced it up. "You won't tell mother about this won't you?".

Sirzechs looked at yume, he understood why yume didn't want their mother to know because she would worry thinking that yume might hurt himself if unsupervised. "I won't but in one condition".

"Shoot".

"Teach it to rias". He saw his brother shook his head.

"I won't". He felt that his brother was gonna asked for the reason. "I may guide her but she needs to learn how to be strong by herself, if i just trach it to her she wouldn't develope her own version and she wouldn't grow".

He was surprised at the maturity of his younger brother but sirzechs saw his point. "Then just guide her ok?". He won't be always be with them so he needs them to look out for each other.

Yume stared at him for a second before he smirked. "You don't need to tell". He then decided to change the topic. "Nii-san rias had told me yesterday that a group of important guests would come today".

"Oh about that, the guests would be the phenex family father and the lord phenex had made am agreement to marry rias and riser phenex". This was the moment that sirzechs learned that making yume pissed off was not a good thing.

An overly sweet smile appeared on yume's lips "Eh, so they planned something like that". The killing intent that leaked out of yume was so thick. "Who should i eliminate first? Father? Lord phenex or riser?".

Sirzechs started seeing an image of a roaring large dragon made out of power of destruction appeared behind yume."now now yume-chan killing father won't be a good thing".

Yume noticed that his brother had only stopped him from trying to kill their father but bot the other two. "Mwahahahahahaha".

"Mwahahahahahaha" sirzechs replicated his brother's laugh.

The maids and servants that passed saw them tried to ignore their evil laughing.

A few moments later

9 people gathered at the living room of gremory household. On the gremory side is zeoticus, venelena, sirzechs, grayfia, rias and yume and on the other side is lord and lady phenex with riser phenex.

Grayfia had amused looked as she saw the overly sweet smile that her husband and his brother has as a greeted the phenex family. Two things are making grayfia confused, the first is the knives that yume and sirzechs held while their hands are behind them and the second thing was why has no one noticed it yet.

rias noticed the expression of both of his brother and the knives on their hands. Rias elbowed his twin to signal him to not do what he is planning, she might not know the reason why the two was ready to commit murder but she needs to stop it.

Yume looked at rias and saw her glare making him flinch before he elbowed his elder brother and pointed at rias. Sirzechs saw the glare too so he took yume's knife and quickly used some of his power of destruction to destroy the knives. Seeing the interactions of the sibling grayfia's amusement grew.

Everyone sat down after the greetings.

"Let's get this meeting started". Sirzechs began. All of them nodded except for the younger ones.

As they talked grayfia had noticed something odd in the room. There was a presence of magic in the room, it wasn't concentrated in one spot but in different location and moving avoiding the people inside the room. Then for some reason they all concentrated near Riser phenex they were close enough to him but far enough to make contact. She would have warned them but the side glance and shook of head that yume gave her made him stop. 'So it was him, but what could be the purpose of those?'. She looked back at yume and saw that he mouthed the word boom. 'Explosive magic?'. Ok that some what amazed her because how the others didn't noticed it she too would have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that one had passed so close to her. But the question was why were they moving? And how was he able to cast them without magic circle.

"No i don't want to marry him". Rias said after her parents had fully explain the purpose of the meeting.

"Mother, father you cannot force her to marry someone she just met". Yume defended his sister.

"But it is to ensure pureness of the blood of the next generations". Zeoticus said.

"Besides wouldn't be something amazing to have a generation of devils with the power of destruction and the phenex ability?". Lord phenex suggested.

"Be silent" yume said in a cold voice that surprised everyone. "I am not talking to you".

"Yume-chsn don't be like that". Venelena berated her son. "Apologize to lord phenex".

"No". He may had disrespected him "i will only apologize once you call off the engagement".

"Why are you interfering?". Riser asked. "The decision is up to our parents and you should stay out of this and besides she should be honored that she will be married to a phenex and not soem random devil".

Something broke inside of yume's mind. "Ne riser was it? I have heard that you have a servant that is called the bomb queen"

"What of it?".

"Have you ever experienced being in the receiving end of her explosions?". The insane smile on yume's face grew wider alarming the others but not riser.

"Off course not, yubelluna isn't dumb enough to use it against me". He said arrogantly.

"Then let me give you the pleasure of experiencing it". He snapped his fingers.

At first nothing happened. "What was that? Are you trying to-" suddenly the whole left side of riser then exploded. "Ahhhhhhhh"

"Riser!". Lord and lady phenex ran to their child's side as they tried to calm riser down while his body regrew.

Even sirzechs was caught off guard at what his brother did, he did not expect that he would truely try murder riser phenex.

"Yume why did you do that!?". Zeoticus screamed at his child in both anger and horror.

"If he's dead then rias wouldn't be forced to marry him". Black and red lightning gathered at his extended hand. "It seems that the explosion didn't kill him, then i am sure this will".

Sirzechs immediately realized what attack his brother was gonna use so he made his move and karate chopped the back of the head of yume knocking him unconsious cancelling the technique. He watched as rias ran towards yume and started crying while clutching his shirt.

Seeing that riser was fully healed zeoticus stood up and bowed. "Lord phenex i deeply apologize for what my son did".

Lord phenex stood up and carried the unconsious riser. "Make sure that this not happen again" he turned away from him and started to walk out . "Let us talk about the engagement some other time".

They watched as the phenex family left. Zeoticus glared at the unconsious form of yume. "Bring him to his room and when he wakes up i want to talk to him".

Sirzechs nodded and picked up yume to bring him to his room while grayfia and a crying rias followed them. 'I don't know if i should be mad, worried or proud of you right now yume-chan'.

To be continued

Authors note: just to be clear yume does train but i am just to lazy to write it. About the explotions i got the idea from the drifting master mine from overlord except that he could make them move to where he wants them and can trigger the explosion. And yes i plan to make some other forms for his power of destruction so if you have an idea you want to share then just message me..i still can't think of a name for the forms.

If some is wondering about yume's appearance he and rias looks the same except yume's face is a little bit masculine but it is hard to tell them apart at times.

Once again thanks for following, reading and making this one of your favorite story.

Read and review please, i am always accepting suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own high school dxd or any manga, anime or other references that i used to make the story.

His eyes slowly opened and he groaned as he felt a weight on his chest, he looked to what was weighing him and sat that it was a sleeping rias. He could feel that his shirt is wet but not sure if it was tears or saliva.

He gently moved to the side and placed rias on the bed before he took a pillow and placed her arm on it. One thing about his twin is that she likes to cuddle so she still sleeps on the same room as him.

As he was placing the blanket over rias the door then opened making him turn to it. "Grayfia-san?".

"I see that you were awake, your father has called for your presence in his library". She watched as yume gave a rias a kiss on her forehead.

"Lead the way". He already knew what their father wanted.

Grayfia led yume to where zeoticus was and after having the confirmation both entered the library.

"Good eve father". Yume greeted formally.

"Grayfia please leave us to talk".

Grayfia bowed before she walked out of the room.

Zeoticus and yume stared at each other for a couple of seconds before yume spoke up. "I won't apologize".

"Yume what you did was wrong and you have to apologize for it". He needed his son to see reason.

"As i said i won't apologize". He reaffirmed his answer.

"But why? Why did you attack riser phenex?". He admit what riser said wasn't good but still yume made the move first.

"As i told all of you if riser was dead then rias wouldn't have to marry him". If his brother did not stopped him earlier then riser phenex would have been erased from underworld.

"Why are you so against the marriage? Even your brother didn't say anything".

"Because she doesn't love him". I was plain and simple so why can't their father see it.

"Yes she might not love him right now but given some time she will learn to love him".

"Why are you so insistent on making her marry riser?".

"I have to make sure that rias has a good future in a good family, i don't want her ending up with just anybody". After all every parent wants what's best for their children.

"But did you even think if she would be happy?".

"Regardless of that".

Yume's eyes narrowed their was something more to this than his father lets on. "Tell me the real reason".

"What real reason? That's all there is to it".

"You're lying".

"Are you accusing your own father of being a liar?".

"Yes!". A burst of energy shot out from all around yume destroying anything it touched.

Zeoticus eyes widen when he felt the burst of energy hit him but didn't show his surprise. "It is as lord phenex said, we had wanted to gave a generation that has both phenex immortality and the power of destruction".

"That's it?". He felt his blood started to boil. Unknown to him he had activated the blood destruction that he unknowingly still has. "That's your fucking reason!".

"Y-yume what happened to you". He was surprised when suddenly yume's skin and eyes was dyed red and intricate marking appeared on his forehead and under his eyes.

Yume raised his hand to see what his father what talking about and saw his now red tinted skin. "Blood destruction?". He said in a whispered tone. 'Why do i still have it'. He then deactivated the technique and noticed that he was just low on stamina unlike when he used it before he died.

"It's...it's nothing". He needed to look on it later but now he still has some pressing manner to handle. "If it's about marrying into another clan to create generations woth dual ability then let me do it".

"You would marry riser?". He was joking of course he just wanted to see if yume would laugh bit it seems that he didn't take the joke kindly and maybe he delivered it at the worst time possible. "I'll hear you out".

"The agares". He saw his father look at him with interest. "Their power over time and our power of destruction".

Yume didn't need to say more since he already got what his son was trying to say, a child born with the power over time and the power of destruction would be powerful and would bring great fame to the clan. "So you're saying that if i cancel the engagement of riser and rias you would marry the Agares heiress?".

"Yes that is what i propose" yume walked to his father and extended his hand to him. "Do you accept father?".

Zeoticus shook his son's hand, it was like talking to sirzechs again just in a more business like manner. "Deal so and their is no backing out".

"Of course". Yume turned around and started heading towards the door. "Just make sure you keep the end of the deal or there will be trouble father".

Zeoticus just smiled, he wasn't planning to keep his end of the deal, what trouble could yume possibly bring?.

Yume once again could be found on top of a tree as he stared at the moon. It was amazing that sirzechs and the others were able to create a moon.

A lot of thing had happened today and he didn't expect to make a deal with their father just so rias could get out of her marriage deal.

Yume was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a strong presence near him. He closed his eyes and sent a small pulse of energy similar to an echolocation and he was able to pin point where the presence was.

Quickly pointing his finger yume fired a bolt at lighting to were the intruder. 'Tsk i missed'. He had felt the presence dodge his attack. "Come out". He called out as he jumped off of the tree.

Out of one of the tree a green skinned woman with light purple hair and a pair of horns on her forehead. On his left arm are intricate markings that reached unto the side of her face, neck and breast and possibly her back.

"Tsk an ogress". Ogress is a female variety of an ogre, the problem with these supernatural is that they are freakishly physically strong and durable. "Why are you in the gremory territory?".

A smile crept to her face as she popped her knuckles. "Beat me and i'll tell you".

"Fine if that's the way it has to be". Besides he needs someone to test his blood destruction anyway.

The smile on her lips became even wider as her opponent suddenly transformed. She could feel the overwhelming physical power coming from him. "This should be exciting".

She launched herself towards yume and delivered a haymaker but yume just caught her fist and punched her straight in the nose. She dodged it but she felt the force from the punch in which also gave her a scratch on the bridge of her nose.

"First blood". Yume said as he pushed her away.

This is getting more and more exciting. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. 'It was the right decision to take this job'.

Yume then closed the gap between them with one jumped. He started his attack with a kick in which she blocked with her own leg. The block and attacking continued alternating, their physical strength was on at a stalemate.

Yume tried to sweep her legs of the ground but she jumped unknown to her he was expecting her to do that so he completed his spin and kicked her legs before she could land on the ground in which took of her balance and made her body tilt, not wanting for her to recover yume reached out for her head and slammed it on his knee repeatedly.

She caught his knee and pushed herself away from yume. She could taste iron on her mouth so she spat and saw that there was blood.

Yume could feel the drain on his stamina so he needed to end this. He dashed towards her with a raised fist, yume smirked when he noticed that she was planning on blocking it so when he got near her he spun around her and position himself behind her. Yume grabbed jumped since she was taller than her and grabbed both of her horns and lifted her up using them before he repeatedly bashed her on the ground.

As yume let her go, she fell on the floor face first unable to move because of the pain. Yume flipped her so she would be laid on her back before he raised both of her hands above her head and used his energy as bindings he also did the same for her legs before he deactivated the blood destruction.

She tried to struggle but the magic that he had used was strong. She then felt something fell on her and saw that he is straddling her. "Since you wouldn't answer my question earlier i'll just have to beat it out of you". He then started punching her in the face but she held strong. "You're a tough one aren't ya? That's good then that means i can use you as a test subject".

A test subject for what?. "What are you planning to do to me?". She saw his hand glow red.

"Oh nothing much..just gonna screw with your nerves and exchange something like when i punch you rather pain you'll feel pleasure and pain just by a mere touch, so are you ready?". He didn't wait for her answer and just striked her chest with his palm. He had wanted to test this for a long time now but he couldn't just ask anyone to be his test subject.

She grew fearful at the insane look on his face. Right there and then she started to regret the decision of taking this job.

To be continued

authors note: the ogress will be the first in his harem and peerage. Sorry not good in creating a fight scene.

Hoped you like it please read and review. I am welcoming some suggestion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own high school dxd or any manga, anime or other references that i used to make the story.

There was one thing yume had discover this night and it was note a good thing to exchange someone's senses. He stared at the moaning agress on the ground with a full body blush, what? If anyone was in his position right now they would have blushed or have been rocketed by a powerful nose bleed. 'Can those breast even fit in a bra?'.

"So ready to talk now?". Yume asked.

"M.m..more". She moaned out.

Yume face palmed it was really a bad idea to use in an interrogation. "Oh you wanted more eh? I'll give you more the moment you answer all of my questions?".

"F..fine". She then received a slap in her thigh which made her moan out.

"Who are you?". It was the first question that he asked.

"Kharen, no last name". She then felt another slap on her thigh this one was more stronger than the other. 'Just a little bit more and i'll..'.

"Who sent you?". He raised his hand.

"I...i am not allowed to tell".

Yume brought down his hand but did not slap her. "I can feel your about to have a release but sadly that'll have to be postponed since you don't plan on telling me".

She could feel his hand moving closer and closer to her maidenhood before she felt nothing, no touch and no release. Her eyes became wide and her mind was started to get crazy she was so close yet it just vanished. "P...please let me have my release".

"I told you didn't i? You have to answer all of my question". His hand rested on her pelvis.

"It was riser phenex, he had paid me to beat you up for what you did to him!". She practically screamed it. "Now let me have it".

"One last question" this was a dirty trick but he wanted her. Truth to be told if he didn't used blood destruction he was sure that he would have been beaten to a pulp by this woman. "Will you join my peerage?".

"YESSS!" Her body was aching and she is sure that she would lose her mind if she doesn't get her release.

Yume drew in closer to her ear. "As you wish". He bit her ear hard and manipulated her senses so she would feel extreme pleasure from it. "No turning back now".

"YESSSSSSS!". She screamed out as she had her release and her mind completely stopped and she passed out with a blissful look on her face.

Yume looked at his handy work and smiled at least he got the answer that he had wanted. 'So it was riser eh'.

"Yume-san". Yume completely froze when he heard grayfia's voice behind him.

"Y...yes grayfia-san?". The hell? How long have she had been there.

"What you did to that ogress". She left it hanging for a few seconds, she could practically feel his fear and desire to run in which amused her. "I want you to teach me how to do it".

Yume's mind came to a screeching halt. "You want me to do what now?".

"Teach me that technique that you used to interrogate that woman".

"No". There is no way in hell he would teach that to her, he could already guess on who she plans to use it and it made him shiver.

"But if i did not place a silencing barrier around the place then i am sure that everyone one would have heard her screaming and moaning, you don't want anyone knowing about it do you? Especially your twin". It was black mail but it was the fastest way to convince him without hurting him.

'Shit i had forgotten to set that up'. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat, he wouldn't want for his twin to discover about this because technically she is still a child. "Fine but in one condition".

"Go on".

"I know that you are planning to use this on nii-sama so i beg of you do it in your own house".

"Deal". Grayfia quickly accepted the deal.

Yume's got to admit, this was the weirdest deal that he had ever made with someone. He summoned a rook piece, first he tried one piece and was surprised that it only took one to reincarnate her.

Kharen woke up with a gasp, the first thing she had noticed was she is inside a unfamiliar room.

"Oh good you're awake". Someone said from her left side which prompt her to look there.

Sitting on a chair while a holding a book was yume. "Where..where am i?".

"In my room" well technically it was a spare room that grayfia had helped him sneak into.

"Why am i here?". She adjusted herself so she would be facing him.

"Because you were unconsious and i wasn't gonna leave you on your own outside while tied and soaked in your own fluids". Of course it would be hard to explain why there is a unconsious woman on the yard.

"That's not what i am asking!". She snarled at him.

Yume tilted his head in confusion "Then what?".

"Why am i still here? Not in prison? Why am i still alive?". It was frustrating, she had heard from her contractor that if she got caught she would either be imprisoned or killed on the spot.

"You forget already?". Well it was understandable since he did asked her when she wasn't in her right mind.

"Forgotten what?". What did she forgot?.

"Try to remember the things that happened before you passed out". This should be fun to watch.

As she flashed backed on the events before she passed out her body started to gain some red tint that only gotten brighter and brighter. Kharen noticed that yume was laughing so she glared at him. "What so funny? Ya midget".

A tick mark appeared on his forehead when he heard what she called him. "Midget?! The reason i am small because I am freaking 10 years old you cow!". He pointed at her overly large breast that should not be even possible.

The two then started trading insults at each other until they ran out of breath. Both silent for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"I like you". He was referring to the fact that he likes her because she fights back and just doesn't back down.

"L..like? But we just met". She started stuttering and blushing again.

Yume wasn't confused at her reaction because he did caused that misunderstanding just for his amusement and besides no one can tell if in the near future if he could literally like her and not just like her as a servant to be. "So do you remember now?".

Kharen controlled her blush and nodded. "You asked me to be a part of your peerage before i...". The blush once again resurfaced.

"Passed out from an intense orgasm?". Because of that statement he had received a pillow to the face which was actually thrown hard enough to make him fall from the chair. "So wanna join?".

"You already had my answer".

"Just making sure". He then shrugged. "Besides even if you said no now i had already reincarnated you".

"I hate you".

"Love you too".

Her glare vanished and she just sighed. "What's a peerage anyway?".

"Well a peerage is a group of reincarnated beings be it human or supernatural by the usage of the evil pieces. There are a total of 15 evil pieces and all are under the a king, a high class devil, each piece gives different abilities".

"So what piece did you use on me?". She wanted to know what ability did she gained.

"A rook, it gives you high offence and defence" he then opted a thoughtful expression " you know when i reincarnated you i thought you were gonna cost 2 rooks but i was surprised that you only used 1".

"Is that a bad thing?".

"To some yes because the stronger a being is the more piece is needed to hse to reincarnate them". He saw the disappointed look on her face. "But it doesn't matter to me since it only gave me a chance to have another rook".

"Aren't you having second thought? You could have used it to get a stronger and powerful rook" it doesn't make sense to her, devils were a greedy being no matter how nice they are and power is something that they value the most so why her?.

"Wanna know the truth?". He saw her nod. "Potential".

"Potential?". Now this got her more confused. "What potential are you talking about?".

"Potential to be strong, i needed someone who has potential to be strong and not someone who is already thinks that they are strong enough". Yume then stared at his clenched fist. "The moment our fist clashed for the first time, i felt that you have limitless potential you just needed someone to guide you in the right direction and that's where i come in".

Kharen is no doubt strong but all she does is charge at her enemies without thinking plus all she has so many wasted movements.

She doesn't know why but their was this unknown feeling inside her chest.

Yume noticed that she was crying. "H-hey what happened?". Shit did he just said something to make her cry?.

'I-it's nothing". Her sobbing became more stronger. She was thrown out of her own tribe because of her unique color, there no one wanted her. But him, he found something that no one else found.

Yume sighed this wasn't good he always did disliked it when he make sa girl cry. He stood up and walked towards her before he gave her a hug in which she returned. He didn't speak he just listened to her sobs and held her.

The door suddenly flew opened a newly awakened rias entered "yume-ku-" rias froze on her spot and so did yume. "Yume-kun...who is she?."

Despite the sweet sound of her voice he could actually feel the killing intent coming from rias. 'Well..shit'. It seems that he had a lot of explaining to do.

To be continued

authors note: well some might question this chapter but you have to remember despite being physically 10 years old yume's soul and mind is actually of a fully grown adult.

Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review people, open for some suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own high school dxd or any other manga, anime or franchise that i used as reference for this story.

Kharen and yume's fists collided with a loud boom as they traded Punch after punch.

"You have goteen stronger in just a short time yume-chan". Kharen dodge a high kick from him.

"I train almost non-stop". Yume threw his head backwards to evade a uppercut.

The two had been sparring for an hour now since they both of nothing better to do. It has been one year since kharen had became a part of his peerage, in that time a lot of things happened. Yume had made many variant forms of his power of destruction while also training his other magic abilities and abilities, having magic isn't an excuse to not train in other arts of fighting, it is always a good thing to have back up abilities just in case. Kharen had been training with surtyr in terms of making herself physically stronger. The two had gotten close to the point that they could work without anyone speaking.

Unknown to the two someone has been watching from the shadows. She glared at kharen, oh how much she disliked that Cow for not only having bigger assets than her but also for stealing her twin from her. Yume had always spent his time training and now that he has his first peerage member his time with her was stolen by that cow.

As yume and kharen's fist where about to collide with each other's face they suddenly pulled back. Yume looked at the bush on his far right with a raised eye brow, he could feel a strong killer intent coming from said bush, he caught a glimpse of red hair behind it and smiled knowingly. "Ne kharen could we stop the spar here?".

Kharen got the message since she too felt the killer intent from the bush. "Fine, but i'll expect some compensation for this". She didn't like it when they are fighting and their is no clear winner or it has been stopped.

Yume nodded, he'll just give her a shoulder and back massage later on. Kharen the walked away after having his answer. "you can come out now rias".

'Tsk i've been caught'. She stood up and got out of hiding.

"So what do you need?". Of course he knows what his twin needs but he just wanted to hear it from her.

Rias glared cutely at yume. "You always waste your time training"

"And?".

Rias looked away from him. "You don't spend anytime with me anymore".

Yume smiled at the childishness of his sister. "Then let's do something you want".

Rias looked at him with surprise. "Really?". She saw him nod. "Then let's watch some anime"

Yume just let himself get pulled by his sister to her knows about her collection of animes and mangas but he hadn't watch or read any of them.

3 days later

Rias and yume sat on the couch with wide eyes and dark circles on their eyes. For 3 days none of the two had slept. They had finished several animes and read several mangas.

Yume turned to his sister who is still silent. "Ne rias". She didn't reply. "Rias?". He gave her a slight push in which rias fell.

"Gahh". He hurriedly caught her before she could fall completely to the floor. "She fell asleep while her eyes was still open?". He could hear slight snoring from her. He lifted her up and placed her on her bed then covered her with a blanket before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He opened one of the window before he jumped out of it and used his wings to fly up the roof, once he reached the roof he sat down and hid his wings. He extended his hand in front of him with his palm facing upwards. His power of destruction formed on it before it elongated horizontally and formed into a sword. He gave a few swings to test it and made it vanish when he was satisfied. "Who would have thought that i would get several ideas from watching anime and reading mangas".

His power of destruction once again formed into his hand and then turned to a bow. He held it up right and pulled the string with his right hand, a arrow them formed on the bow, he then pointed it at a random tree before he released it, when the arrow struck the tree it exploded.

The bow the turned into a long chain, he spun it before he whipped it towards the ground the chain extended, the ground exploded as the chain hit it. The chain retained its form and kept on destroying the ground so yume pulled it back. Yume them experimented on the different weapon form that he could create.

Turning his power of destruction into several forms had gotten somewhat easy since he had kept on practicing on it. Now he finally understands why it was currently he and his brother that could use it in different forms, power, patience and concentration are the keys to creating different forms of it.

satisfied with his work yume flew down and entered the house in which he is greeted by the sight of his father.

"Yume, i need to talk to you". Zeoticus said before he walked towards his library followed by yume.

When they reached the library both of the sat. "What is it that you wanted to talk about father?".

Zeoticus could feel that his child is still mad at him but he shook it off. "I want you to go to the agares land".

"Now?". First off he hadn't had any sleep and second he couldn't just march there.

"Yes now, i already had sent a messenger to say that you will be going".

"And no one is going to go there with me?".

"Your mother would be going with you". He had plans for today, plans that yume could not possibly know.

"Fine, then i'll get prepared for the trip". He stood up and ealked to the door but before he went out he glanced at his father in a side ways manner. "If rias comes looking for me make sure she doesn't know where i am the reason for me being there". Zeoticus just nodded and yume closed the door.

Yume and his mother sat quietly inside of the carriage until yume decided to ask a question.

"Mother may i ask a question?". He needed to why.

"Go ahead yume-chan".

"Why did you agree to let me get engage to the agares heir?".

"Your father said it was your idea, is it not?".she looked at him confusedly.

"It was". So it seems that his father had not told her the real reason for it. "Then why did you agreed to let rias get engaged with riser phenex?".

"Well me and lady phenex had been long time friends and we had promised that our children would marry each other, sirzechs couldn't since he is married to grayfia plus all three of their child are male except for the younger one, and riser was the closest to riser's age".

'So her reason wasn't the same as the two patriarchs'. His thoughts before he closed his eyes and took a nap.

After a few minutes yume was woken up by his mother because they had reached the agares property. 'The moment i go down this carriage my fate will be sealed'. He needed to find a way to win against his father without being stuck in a loveless marriage.

To be continued

Authors note: aorry for the late update and short chapter, i kind of ran out of ideas for the moment but i am still continuing this one for sure.

To those who had reviewed, thanks for the great comments and suggestion. Hope all of you people are still reading my work.

Please read and review..hoped you liked it so far. And suggestions are still welcomed.


End file.
